A Twisted Naruto Sidestory
by DangoLove1337
Summary: We all walk on a path in life, even if that path is hard or easy. The Naruto world is more twisted than ever while the main story remains some new stories and caracters pops up as well. What will happen in the world of Naruto? Read and find  out.
1. Eskape from town!

**Note thing**: Hello! This is my first story. I hope I will be able to update soon! Endjoy!:

" Kakashi, we have heard that two persons have escaped from prison and are on their escape." The third Hokage said with a worried voice.

"I want you to bring them back. The Hokage said with a serious face."

"Huh." Kakashi said while closing his book..

He was about to go to sleep when the Hokage had summoned him and said it was important, but he was a jonin, and he left out from the window in a hurry.

He was only two hundred meters from Konoha when he saw the prisoners and he almost had to stop and stare for a while,

"SARA, HURRY UPP." A girl in the age of fourteen said.

She had brown short hair and a black t-shirt (that vas pretty sexy), a grey skirt ( that vas a bit too small) and she was wearing brown leather boots that react her knees, she was also wearing red lipstick, her eyes was dark purple and with her short eyebrows you could almost figure out that she was a criminal or something, but the most surprising was her companion that obviously was named Sara, She had long blond hair that react her hips and she was wearing green shorts (that was a bit to long for his taste) and her t-shirt was in a light green color (very simple and boring but with her blond hair it looked ok) her eyes were shut because she was trying to move a GIANT BACKPACK! Kakashi jumped forward and landed on top of the backpack that vas big as a house.

"WHY DO YOU CARRY AROUND THAT BACKPACK!" The brown haired girl screamed as she slapped Sara so hard that she bumps in to the tree one meter beside her.

"But Gigi.. Sara said as she looked at her friend with puppy eyes.."

"NO BUTS AND STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Giggi said while hitting Sara again.

"Ehem." Kakashi said and looked at Giggi

Giggi stared at Kakashi with the what the hell are you doing here look on her face.

"oh.." Sara said.

**Five minutes later:**

"I'm done with the tee!" Sara said with the cookies in her right hand and a tea pot in the left.

"Good." Kakashi said as he was warming his hands beside the fire.

Gigi took a cookie and glared at Kakashi.

"So what are you here for?" Gigi asked with a evil look on her face

"Well I am here to take you back to Kono.."

Bang! Sara stood behind a fainted Kakashi with a frying pan.

" Ops… Gigi let's take him to Konoha so he can sleep at his home." Sara said with a smile on her face.

"Oh N…" Bang (again).

"LET´S GO!" Sara said as she dragged the backpack, Kakashi and Gigi back to Konoha.

When Kakashi waked up he was inside of the Hokages room and noticed a big pain, on the back of his head, he also noticed the disappointed look on the Hokages face

"Well Kakashi, we can't get a word from these girls on how they escaped." The Hokage stood up and looked outside of the window.

"Have you tried every method?" Kakashi understood that Gigi wouldn't speak so easy, but Sara should speak like a bird. But the Hokage said:

"The blond girl is hardest, she said that first: Gigi said that I should not speak to strangers, second: she only sings a very annoying song (Dango Daikazoku), and third: she hits every one that´s touching her with a frying pan." The Hokage looked even more troubled and he sat down on his chair again.

"What exactly have the girls done?" Kakashi said.

"They….. Broke out of prison."

"Before that? Kakashi was now sweating, could the Hokage have made such a big mistake?"

"I don't know I wasn't here yesterday." The Hokage called for Iruka and asked him to take the girls to his office.

"Gigi, Gigi this place is soooooooo awesome!" Sara said with a goofy smile.

"Yes Sa…" Gigi stopped when she saw Kakashi.

"You! The strange perverted get us back to Kono guy!" Gigi said while pointing at Kakashi.

"Haven't your mother taught you that it´s bad to point at people?" The Hokage said with a disgusted look.

"Pfft.. Ha ha ha ha ha ha." Sara laid down rolling on the floor laughing.

"Shut up!" Bang! (again) Gigi kicked Sara in the face and then she looked at the Hokage.

"Hey Mushroom, who the hell are you?" Gigi said with an irritated look on her face. (Kakashi started to laugh)

"I am the Hokage, the leader of this village." He said with a dark voice.

"Aha, and I care this much." Gigi said and hold two fingers together.

"And I care this much." Sara said and hold her arms as wide apart as she could.

"Sara!" And Gigi slapped Sara again.

"Don't hit your companion." The Hokage said and then he looked at Sara with a small smile on his face.

"You're not hurt are you?" The Hokage said while smilling at Sara and stepped forward, he was trying to give her a hand when Sara said:

"Gigi he really looks like a mushroom!"

**Note thing**: I hope you liked it, please read the next chapter that I think will appear tomorrow. And then this will happen:

"I´m Uzumaki Naruto and my dream is to be the Hokage!"

"So you whant to be an old man with an ugly face?"

SE YOU NEXT TIME!


	2. Cunnin exame start!

**Note thing: Hello again….. It´s been some time but here we go.**

"Huh..." Gigi sat up in her bed and looked around. It took some time but after a while she recognized the room, she and _it_ had moved a new house in Konoha… It was usually called Sara but after some incidents she had lost the quality of being someone and became_ it_… The house was small but ok, her room was the largest. The room had a nice green color and only a bed, wardrobe and table. The living room/ kitchen were outside of her room and of course_ it_ did all the housework. Upstairs it had its room, she had not entered its room but it probably was full of dangos (in other words nothing to se).

The mushroom/Hokage had released them since they had done nothing wrong… He really was stupid, dad had found her and they had been gone whit the wind, dad hated Sara's kind… She took a deep berth and now she had to take the stupid cunnin exam, and become a ninja… She soon smelled something…. "SARA"

"I'm woo Waa" Sara ran around the burning kitchen with a frying pan in her hand.

"DAME YOU!" That was all Gigi said when the kitchen was back to normal… She was hopeless, or at least at almost everything except…

"MY NAME IS USUMAKI NARUTO; I WONT LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS!" Gigi made a grin; this guy was more than stupid how could anyone want to be friends with him..!

"Hi my name is Hanasaku Sara, I hope we will be good friends." Sara… SHE WAS TO MUTCH! AND NOW THE GUY IS ALMOST DROLING AT THE THING! Gigi broke the pen she was holding in anger…

"Eeee Naruto ho is that girl?" when Sakura saw the blond girl, she just felt that she must be weaker than them and that was good… Naruto quickly explained for all of the gang what the girls name was and everyone seemed to like that she was weaker than them...

"Gigigigigigi! These guys want to meet you and see how week you are! Sakura stopped smiling when she saw Sara's friend, they were like opposites. Sara had an aura of hearts and Gigi had an aura of death…

"Ok, let´s see a pig (Sakura), a guy in pajamas (Naruto), chicken but head (Sasuke), fat ass ( Choji), the pest ( Kiba), ….. (Hinata), blond (Ino), girl (Shikamaru), toilet head (lee), emo (Neji), and target (Tenten), Sara you found the absolute weakest guys in the room…" Sakura hated the girl, she had not just called her** pig** but she had also called SASUKE chicken!

At that time a sound ninja jumped forward and smacked Kabuto (but he missed) but still Kabuto threw up!

"ARE YOU OK!" Naruto and Sakura were in a shock and hurried over to him.

"Pft" Gigi laughed but then she went serious and faced the four ninjas from the sound... (In this series it's four...)

"I knew it Guys from Konoha is so week." The Second girl named Nanami smiled with an evil face when she saw the gang.

"I really don´t like you." Sara looked at the girl with a serious look in her eyes.

"Hey, I like your style but still making Sara serious was a bad idea…" Gigi made a big smile.

"Well I guess I have to show you how sound ninjas fight" she took a small pipe from her pocket and smiled again.

"No idea. You sound ninjas use some kind of tool to attack, therefore you are classed in a lower group of ninjas because at one point when a normal ninja with no special tool is at your highest point the ninja from Konoha just needs to learn a new jutsu to become stronger while you are stuck at the same point. And a pipe with poison bullets will not harm me, the chance of hitting at a week point with that pipe is about 12.3658% and on me 0%, therefore I think that I have about 67% change of winning with just my bare hands. Sara stopped talking just when the jounins arrived.

"Snoozing time" Gigi put earplugs in her ears when she got the paper test.

"Are you mad? You will never make the test like this!" A jounin looked at her with angry eyes.

"Tsk you don´t seem to understand" she quickly nodded towards Sara and smiled "she will do it for me; the rules said nothing about change tests."

"But that's sheeting"

"No its not if they change test, the other one will not be able to finish in time."

"Done!" Sara handed over the test and started on her own.

"You see, Sara here is special she is after all 647 years old" Gigi smiled and read the test, she laughed at one question:

Your enemy has a kurenai in his hand and all you have got is a gum, how will you defend yourself and if possible kill him. Answer with tree possibilities and if you can write a way of killing him one extra point. (If you know the answer it in the comments)

When the test was over and Anko had told them about the second test Gigi laughed again. It was good at something at least. Bloody vampire.

**So I hope you like it! Comment bad and good things! And it starts crappy but soon it will get better (I hope) **


	3. sara

**Hello! I'm just giving you guys some info before we continue… In this story there will be some love blooming… but I will probably not make couples, like dating couples. But there will be some romance. This story will be some about Gigi and Sara but also a lot of Naruto is to be expected. The sand ninjas will be in the series a lot! (One of my characters adores/loves Gaara in a random way…) But please enjoy (Love you all, the dango's blesses you) **

"_I'm going to marry that girl" "he's alive please you must understand!" "KILL THEM" "She's the one" "Do you hate me?" "IT HURTS YOU, PROMISED IT WOULDEN'T HURT, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" "I will give you a new world where only power exists" "Waiting and waiting but she never comes" _

Gigi woke up she was sweeting, a dream? Well she was not going to think more about it. Today was the day of the second cunning exam. The other genins where just too weak… But it liked them so what could she do…

"Gigigigigigigigigig" Sara came running up the stairs.

POW! Gigi threw a pillow in Sara's face when she came through the door.

"WE WILL BE LATE" Sara was determent that Gigi should wake up and go to the second exams (shit) place.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" Gigi threw her away and put on her clothes in the split of a second.

"The dangos in my….. hea… HEART told me that something weeeeery special was going to happen today!" as she thought It was weary determent today…

The rules of the game where simple, get the other black or white scroll and get to the tower within 5 days, in any way possible. But what the other groups didn't understand that it made this simple exam the hardest ever! It's like doing this exam while babysitting, it's like…

"SARA! Where are you going?" Sara had already gone through the gate and was inside the place…. Gigi was shocked; Sara never did stuff like that, and on top of that she knew where to look. Only after 10 minutes they spotted a new team and they had the other scroll but of course Sara was against fighting so Gigi did all of the work…

On their way towards the tower Gigi felt a familiar smell…

"Sara." She didn't have to say more, Sara had already stopped.

"I know, blood" Gigi new very well that even though she could smell in a radius of ten miles, Sara's cent of blood reached even longer…Sara was a vampire she knew that but no matter how un logic it was, whit all the information of vampire's she had, Sara's whole family was dead… When she met Sara everything seemed so unclear;

_Gigi was on a small road to Konoha when she suddenly found a girl lying in the grass._

"_What are you doing?" Even back then two years ago Sara still had her long blond hair, blue and green eyes but she was not dressed in green but a yellow tunic and blue shorts. If Gigi could back the time she would defiantly not ask that, but she did and the girls respond was:_

"_Can I be your friend?" and be for Gigi could answer the girl jumped up and ran into her arms, and so their friendship began…_

"He's dead along with his two friends, he was crushed…" Sara started moving and Gigi followed. As a vampire Sara was a flop. She never drank blood, never even killed, she could walk in sunlight. But there was this one thing; she was never hurt by Gigi's hits, neither did she seem to bother about it. And she could smell blood and even understand where the blood came from, she could smell it: for example she could tell if he was crushed ore exploded. She once explained this to Gigi and all she said was that a vampire can sense the way the way the blood flows and easily decide how it stopped flowing. But Gigi had this feeling that Sara was special, she just was too dumb to be so smart…

"There is a team straight ahead of us." Sara was too serious today; she never acted like this…

"Dango" Just too make shure she was not a clone, and Sara stopped just as the word left her mouth.

"Dango dango dango dango dango dango daik" And once again Sara flew to the ground…

"What was I thinking you are never serious!"

**Anna-chans notes: So I have come to notice that all of my chapters are really short… Well now it's summer vacation so expect a lot of updates! See you next time.**


End file.
